Just another High School Story
by Rockingurworld234
Summary: IN-PROGRESS! Chapters are coming in soon!  Sakura has alot on her plate, she doesnt want and need anymore distractions...sadly,thats hard for an emotional,driven,developing girl!
1. Normal Day

_**Drama High**_

**A naruto Fan fiction**

**Ch. 1 Normal Day**

Beep...Beep...Beep... rang my alarm clock. I lazily got up from bed, brushed my hair and took a shower. I pulled out my uniform which was a whit polo shirt on top of that was a navy blue vest and a blue and white necktie. The skirt was plaid with blue, white, and grey as a design. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had long natural pink hair and green eyes. Finally I added a navy blue head band and I was all set and ready to go. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked at the clock, it read 6:26 a.m. Why does school have to start early?

"Oh, morning honey!" my mom said. "Hey Mom." I answered.

"Well I got to go." "Bye!" my mom yelled as got her bag and ran out the door.

"Bye" I replied. She gave me a small wave and headed at the door.

I looked at the clock again, it read 6:35.

I better get going. I slipped on my black flats and headed out the door; I locked it and made my way to school.


	2. Same Routine much?

**Drama High**

**A Naruto Fan Fiction:**

**Ch.2 Normal Routine Much?**

I take the train to go to Konoha Preparatory Academy. One of the best and prestigious schools in Japan. Sure it's ritzy, but still, its high school… and that means...** DRAMA... TT **I entered the gates to school.

"Sakura!" yelled a boy with blond spiky hair.

I turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki waving at me.

"Morning Naruto!" I yelled back. He smiled and I made my way to my friends.

"Why should we go shopping on Friday?!?" yelled a girl with a pomp pomp hairstyle.

"Cause shopping is fun!" yelled a girl with blonde hair. "What's your put if we go every Friday?!?" she added.

"Cause we always go to the fricken mall!" replied the pomp pomp girl.

"Sakura can you please tell Ino that we should go somewhere else besides the mall!" said Ten-Ten.

"No way! Sakura tell Ten-Ten that the mall is just fine!!!" said Ino.

**INNER SAKURA: Geez guys!!! Stop fighting! You're making a big scene! Do it or you both are dead! Don't make come out of here!**

"Ok, what if this Friday we have a sleepover at my house? and we can go to the mall next week?" I asked.

"I guess so…"replied Ino

"A sleepover would be fun…" Ten-Ten said.

**INNER SAKURA: Thank God They Stopped!**

"Morning S-Sakura."Said a shy girl named Hinata.

"Morning Hinata!"I answered.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Temari asked.

"Nothing really." I responded.

Just then, the school bell rang exactly at 7.

"Well there's the bell. Come on Hinata, we've got math to attend." Ten-Ten said sweetly.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Temari said

"KKs! See you later!" Ino replied.

"Come on Billboard brow lets get going!" Ino teased with her tongue out.

"Yea... I'm coming Ino-pig!" I replied with a smirk.


	3. The Most Boring Subject of All!

**Drama High**

**A Naruto Fan Fic**

**Ch.3 The Most Boring Subject of All! **

Ino and I had math for 1st period, we walked in and took our seats. We waited for our teacher, who apprearently is **always late**! Then the door opened." Sorry guys! Something came up." said out sensei. Our sensei had long white spiky hair. We stood up for respect and sat back down." so… kakashi-sensei, what was the big delay?" yelled one student.

"Well there was this cat that got stuck up a tree and I had to get it down." he replied.

"Uhh huh... sure." yelled that same student.

"Alright then…did anyone do their homework?" Asked Kakashi sensei.

A few people's hands were up [including mine except a few others didn't put they're hands up.

"Ok then." Kakashi-sensei replied.

He passed out some practice papers and wrote tonight's homework, and then he picked up his orange book and read [perverted much?.

"Oh yes and you can work with a partner on this assignment." he added.

Everyone scattered quickly to their friends and talked quietly.

I went over to Ino and obviously we gossiped.

"Geez... girls are soo troublesome." replied a guy with a pineapple shaped hair.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"Whatever." he said and put down his head.

"So Sakura…. How's your love life??" Ino asked.

I shrugged, there's nothing happening in my love life.

"What about you, Ino" I asked with a sly smile.

"Oh... you know... Nothing." She replied with a smirk.

It was so quiet between us.

**Inner Sakura: Can someone please talk?!?! I'm dying here!**

"So...Sakura, what will we be doing at your house on Friday?" asked Ino.

"Ohh you know, watching a movie, talk and stuff." I replied.

**Inner Sakura: What do you think we'll be doing? Sitting at home and knit?!?**

Finally boring old world history was over!


	4. You Did What!

**Drama High**

**A Naruto Fan Fiction**

_**[A/N: Sorry if im taking to long to update... and for those people who are wondering about pairings and other stuffs... I promise you guys that after ch.4... theres gonna be surprises :D… I promise! 3rockingurwork234**_

**Ch.4 You did what?!?**

I'm so glad that math is over! Geez why does Kakashi-sensei have to be a perv?

**Inner Sakura: Yea I know it's disgusting! Who would ever read something so crude and immature?**

Ummm...Kakashi-sensei and Master Jiraya would. Answering my alter ego.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone; when I was trying to get to my next class. I looked up to see a boy with black spiky hair and onyx eyes.

**Inner Sakura: OMG!!! He's smoking! He's a total HOTTIE[Jaw drops to the floor.**

"Sorry my fault!" I said.

"It's ok." He said in an emotionless manner.

**Inner Sakura: I can't believe that you walked into Sasuke Uchiha! **

I'm such a loser! I thought to myself. Then I noticed that Sasuke left. Oh man … I should have said something. I ran to my class before I could get late.

"Hey Sakura!" said Ten-Ten.

"Hey…ready for class?" I asked.

"Yea...I guess so." She said.

I made my way to my seat and waited for our chemistry teacher.

"Morning class." said a woman with ruby eyes.

"Morning Kuranai-sama!" responded the class.

"Alright we will be working with lab partners." said Kuranai

**Inner Sakura: I better not get paired up with a slacker!**

"Alright, I will be assigning your partners." She continued.

"And I don't want to hear any complaints or whining…understood?" Kuranai-sama asked.

"Yea... we get it!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok, partners are: Hinata and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and Ten-Ten…."She said.

My heart skipped a beat when I was called to be partners with Sasuke.

Kuranai-sama was done pairing up people and everyone went to their partners.

Sasuke was the only one that didn't get up.

**Inner Sakura: That lazy bastard! Does he want everything to be spoon-fed to Him?**

I decided to walk over to Sasuke and do the experiment.

"Hey Sasuke." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hn."Was all got from him.

"So do you want to do the experiment and I'll do the lab work? Or what?." I asked

"It doesn't matter." he replied in a monotone voice.

I nodded and continued with our project.

I wrote down all the procedures and was about to put the beaker full of water on top of the hot stove when Sasuke grabs my hand away from the fire.

"You're doing it wrong, Sakura."Sasuke said.

My eyes widened.

**Inner Sakura: Then what are you supposed to do hot shot?**

"Oh... then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

He sighed and pours a blue liquid into the water.

"You see… you're supposed to put the blue liquid into the water before you place the beaker onto the hot stove." He replied. While he was talking to me, he placed the beaker over the hot stove and the blue liquid starts turning into foam.

"Now, that's what you do." He said with a smirk.

We both wrote down our data and cleared out desks.

"_Attention Students! We will be having a carnival for the annual spring fling. Buy your tickets soon!"_ Said Shizune-sama over the loudspeaker.

"_Sign up for a booth of your own or bake sweets, it's all up to you! Have a good day!" _She added.

Finally the torture of being in chemistry was over! I looked around for Ten-Ten and Ino, but they disappeared into the crowd.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**Inner Sakura: Yes! Time for Lunch!**

I made my way to the regular table I sit at with my friends.

Weird, it was only Temari and Hinata sitting at the table.

"Hey, Ino and Ten-Ten have 1st lunch with us right? I asked Temari and Hinata. **[A/N: at my school, we have 1****st**** and 2****nd**** lunch**

"Yea, they do. Wonder where those two went."Temari replied.

Hinata was silently eating her sandwich. Then the two girls showed up.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

"We were in the principals office bec-Ten-Ten was cut off by me and Temaris' reactions.

"What did you guys do?" She asked.

"Did you guys get in trouble?" I added.

"No we didn't get in trouble, we swear!" Ino responded.

**Inner Sakura: Spill it out already! I want to eat my lunch peacefully!**

"Ino and I signed us up for the carnival committee!" Ten-Ten said happily.

"You did what?!?!" Me and Temari answered angerly.


	5. You Want Me to do What!

**Dramarama High **

**(A/N: Again, im sorry that im taking **_**too**_** long[Emphases on "too")**

**Ch. 5 You Want Me to do what?!?!**

"Why did you sign us up for that?" I asked.

**Inner Sakura: Ino you've some xplainen to do!** (In a Spanish accent)

"Come on guys, it's gonna be fun! I swear!" Ten-Ten said.

"Ok, so what do we have to do?" Hinata asked.

"OK, me and Ten-Ten divided the stuff we will do at the carnival: We're going to have our own booths and we're going to have fun!" Ino said.

"OK, so…what do we do?"Temari asked impatiently.

"Well we've decided that Hinata will have a bake sale (don't worry will help of course!)" Ten-Ten said.

"Temari will do a soak-a-sensei and Sakura will do a kissing booth!"Ino said with a sqeal.

While Ino was saying that, I sprayed water from my mouth.

"I'm going to do what?!?!?" I yelled.

I could feel like the whole school looking at. So I sat back down and everyone in the cafeteria continued with their talking.

**Inner Sakura: I can't believe this slime ball! **

"Don't worry Sakura, Ino and you will be switching every hour." Ten-Ten said to calm me down.

"Yea Sakura…don't worry…you might actually get to kiss Sasuke!" Ino said with a devilish smile.

My face turned white, why did Ino and Ten-Ten do this! This is not fair! Why does Sasuke have to in it?

"Ummm…Ten-Ten will you be helping me at the bake sale?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, don't worry." Ten-Ten said with a smile.

_**Beeeeeeeeep...**_ (A/N"That's how my school bell is)

"OK, let's go Temari! We've got Trig to go to!" Ten-Ten said happily.

"Come on Sakura! You're like a fricken turtle! Ino said impatiently.

**Inner Sakura: I'm coming you little pig!**


	6. Whoa to the max!

**Dramarama High**

**Ch.6 Whoa to the Max!**

Ino and I walked into the girls' locker room and dressed into our P.E clothes. I t was a white shirt with navy blue trimmings and blue shorts.

"Aww…Sakura ,you're still mad at me about the booth thing right?" Ino asked.

I took a deep sigh and smiled at her."Nawh…not anymore." I said. She smiled back and went into the gym.

"Alright girls sit down and I've got news to tell to you,Gai-sensei is sick today and that means the boys are going to be in class with us" yelled Anko-sama. Some girls made little girl screams while others didn't seem to care. After a second Anko-sama made the annocement,the boys came in all chatting away. Anko-sama blew the whistle to catch the boys' attention. They all did and they all listened to what she had to say.

She told the boys to sit on the stands[I think that's what it's called :Dnext to the girls and we waited to what she had to say next.

"Alright,what were going to do today is to pair up partners but it will be boy-girl. Boy-girl. Understood? She asked.

"Yes." we all said.

"Good. Now boys pick your partners." She added.

Every boy stared to pick a girl, but I was hoping that bushy brow wouldn't pick me. I was scared. Then I noticed that he was skipping towards me!

"Will you be my partner." Someone said in a monotone voice.

I looked up to see SasukeUchiha asking me to be his partner! Not anyone else but me! Sakura Haruno!

"Yea…sure" I said calmly as possible, but inside I was partying like a rockstar!

**Inner Sakura:Oh Yea! I get the HOTTIE! All girls hate me! Now there's way that Lee will ask me to be his partner!**

So Lee ended up with some other girl I looked over to Ino,she was plainly shocked as I was!

"Alright one you're paired up, I want you two to do these exercises: 1) Sit ups,2)push-ups 3) Jumping jacks and4) you will both run 3 laps around the field. Now let's go to the football field!" Anko-sama barked.

I walked with Sasuke to the field as to what Anko-sama ordered us to do then we (as in the class) divided ourselves.Sasuke and I went to the farthest part of the field.

"Let's start." he said.

I nodded. We started to do the sit-ups.I counted while he did the sit-ups first.

**Inner Sakura: I hate this! Someone talk!**

"So, are you going to the carnival?" I asked.

"I guess. If my friends want to." he replied monotonously

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yea…I kinda have to since Ino signed everyone up." I replied.

"Oh." he said.

"What are you gonna do, sell cakes?" he asked with a smirk.

"Psshh… no!" I said," I have to be in a kissing booth." I said quietly.

He stopped his sit-ups and looked at me strangely." You're going to be in a kissing booth?" he said with a smirk.

"We'll I didn't want to be in the kissing booth thing!" "I was forced to!" I said angerly, but I was slightly blushing.

**Inner Sakura: What do you think I am?... a slut??Chea! Let me at him… im gonna beat him to a pulp!**

"But I won't be there the whole time, me and Ino will switch every hour." I added. He still looked at me as if I was a crazy cat that just finished with its bath and we began our laps.

"Alright, let's head back!" barked Anko-sama.

I ran to Ino as quickly as I could and told her what happened.

"Whoa….that's….that's awkward." She said dumbfounded. We changed out of our P.E. clothes and into our uniforms and headed to our last class.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry if Im not writing cuz school is starting soon and I have to find clothes for my dress code!.. soo sorry… but please read and review…I promise they're will be SakuraxSasuke later in the storykks??**


	7. Alert!

Hey guys this is rockingurworld234:

sorry if im not writing and updating cuz im SUPER busy with issues of love, heartbreak, and of course.. BOYS! lol anyways.. im also doing sooo much homework and tests .. so I might update soon wen im done with all of those things! thanks for understanding.. I do though have A LOT of chapters soo yea..

thanks for the reviews everyone especially sakusasu9901!!

thanks for understanding

PS this is for Girls wearing Coach and Dramarama High school

rockingurworld234


	8. AND SHE LIVES!

Hello people of the fanfiction world! It is I! Rockingurworld234! I AM alive after like 2-3 years!

I know I haven't updated in a while now,and im REALLY VERY SORRY.

To be honest, I need some of your opinions!.

Okay, so, I made a big stepping stone in my life. I'm now considered "legal" and I'm in the "Real World" now.

Soo your in honest opinion, should I still write my fanfiction? Or do you think I should grow up now and face reality? I have an idea for a new story and I've been itching to write it, but it feels like I shouldn't be into anime anymore. SO PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Okay soo on some updates:

On: "Just Another High School Story":

I'm changing the classes of the main characters and the dialogue. I reread my story and thought it was too "amateur" and I don't like it. I'm making the chapters longer with more dialogue and stuff. And I'm going to make my main character sound mature as well as the others. And I made a pact with myself that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! : P

On "Uptown Girls":

I'm sorry to say, but I might delete this one. I'm running out of ideas. I'm really sorry if I disappointed everyone that wanted to read this story.

On a lighter note, like I said on top, I might be writing another story . It might be based on my experiences in the past four years and it will have things that I regret not doing.

AGAIN, IM SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING ALL OF YOU FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS. IM TRULY SORRY.

Love Always,

Rockingurworld234


	9. Girls Night!

**Just another High School Story**

**Chapter 7: Girls Night!**

**(A/N: Just to remind everyone, starting from this chapter, I changed a lot on the story. And I have a surprise! I changed the issue for the carnival. You'll read it in the next two chapters! For example, I took out Sakura from gym because her having gym is so cliché and she's a junior and juniors can't have P.E. unless they need the credit. I made sure I made the chapters longer so I don't bore you all! **

**: P so enjoy everyone!)**

**(Oh yeaah, you'll also see that I WONT use suffixes. To be honest, it kinda gets annoying. My writing, is more...American to say the least? But I'll keep the "Sensei" k thanks!)**

On my way to English class, I stopped at my locker while catching up with Temari. "Hey Girl Hey!" Temari said." Hey Tem-tem" I replied. She gave me a questioning look. "Sorry..."I reddend a little. I opened my locker and got my American Lit Honors Text Book. It's one of my most heavy books. I really hate the book, but I like the class. "Damnn Sak.! You're such an overachiever!" She said. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. It was so not fair how Temari had only four classes every day. While everyone else had six.

I walked into American Lit and sat down behind a girl who had jet black hair with blonde highlights with deep piercing blue eyes. Her name was Ayame. Seriously one of the most self-centered girls I've ever met! (Next to Ino, but she had an excuse. Ino was gorgeous) "Alight, settle down everyone!" Iruka-sensei said. _It wasn't fair how Hinata was chairs away from me!_ "So, to continue our wondrous journey of literature, we're going to be reading A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemmingway!" said Iruka cheerfully. *Sweat Drop* There were a few groans, but to be honest, I wanted to read the book. It was a love story about a nurse and a soldier during World War 2. If you ask me, it was truly romantic! "Ohh Emm GEE! Iruka-Sensei! Do we HAVE to read that?" said Ayame while flipping her hair, smacking me in the process. "Yes, Ayame, it's a part of your grade." Iruka-sensei replied. After an hour of reading, school finally ended and we were free!

I went back to my locker and put my American Lit book back and grabbed my jacket. "Hey Sakura!" yelled a tall blonde boy. "Hey Naruto!" I replied. "So, whatcha gonna do this weekend hmm?" He asked with a sly grin. "Oh, you know girl stuff." I countered the sly comment. I left Naruto waiting for his little groupie and proceeded to my car. "Well, that took you long enough!" Ino said. "Shut up Ino." I said. "Hey Sak, Temari can't come over tonight." Ten-Ten Said. Ino pouted, "How come?" "She has to visit her brothers" Ten-Ten answered her. We all headed to our cars and I asked Hinata" Do you need a ride?" "No, I'm riding with Ten-Ten" She answered. "Okay then! See you later" I said. I got into my white BMW convertible (One of my dream cars) and headed home. I seriously loved my car. I customized it myself. I put in red leather interior, an awesome stereo system, and I could plug in my IPod. I got it for my 16th birthday.

_Later That Day_

The girls arrived and we started the slumber party. We went up stairs to my room and were in the process of picking a movie. Everyone says they loved my room and that I was lucky to have big room, a big walk in closet, a bathroom and not to mention a balcony with the romantic French doors (Imagine Gabriella's room from HSM) Ino always said, it would be the perfect spot for my dream man to visit me because he could just climb up the balcony. Right...like that would ever happen. "Oh my gosh! I'm tired!" Ten-Ten Said while yawning. "Hey! No Sleeping!" Ino whined. "Geez, not my fault if I had Tae Kwon Do today!" Ten-Ten replied.

The pizza arrived and the party really got started. "Okay Hinata, you're turn!" I said happily. "Who would you rather kiss? Channing Tatum or Ben Affleck?" "Umm, maybe Channing Tatum?" Hinata said with a blush. "Sakura! Who would you rather kiss? Taylor Launter or Joe Jonas?" Ino asked. "Totally Taylor Launter! Team Jacob!"I answered with laughter. It's the most obvious answer! I have a poster of him shirtless from New Moon. "So Ino, who would you rather kiss? Brody Jenner or Adrian Grenier" (I think I misspelled that -_-) "Hmm, they're both hot, but I so would chose Brody!" Ino said.

"Tonight was a good night." Ino said with a yawn. "Yup" ten-Ten replied. "I can't believe I didn't go shopping today." Ino said.*Sweat Drop* "Oh my god! That reminds me!" Ino said.

"Hmm?" I said. "I saw stupid Ayame wearing the most amazing necklace ever!" Ino said dramatically. "What was it?" Hinata asked. "I think it was Dolce & Cabana." She (Ino) replied. "Dude she's whatever!" Ten-Ten replied. "Good night guys." I said. "Good night" They responded.

Ayame Hamzachi. One of the BIGGEST wannabes ever. As long as she stays out of my life, I'm good.

**Well? What do you guys think? I know the chapter is kinda short, but there wasn't really anything in this chapter. So please read and review! **

**Love always, Rockingurworld234**


End file.
